


Girl's night

by Robiin



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: But I am satisfied at least now, Fanart, Multi, after many redoing and rethinking and technical problems, and sladick if you find dick's phone, but with Dick, girls night!, he can tag along why not, i had fun with this, stephcass if you squint on the details, wayne server exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiin/pseuds/Robiin
Summary: A link to the full resolution thing<3
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Girl's night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverWhelmed/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [A link to the full resolution thing](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/761394467018113076/794018800797614140/Waynes_exchange_gift_2020.png) <3


End file.
